e f E c t O o m A r I p O o s A
by gallagher-sister
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si James Potter Hubiera tenido una Hermana?, pertenecería a Slytherin y se uniría a Voldemort. O bien Sirius se hubiera hecho Mortifago.¿Que pasaría si pudieses cambiar tus recuerdos? TERMINADO
1. Recuerdos del Diario parte 1

La idea original es propiedad de la película the butterfly effect y los personajes propiedad de la Warner, JKR. excepto por uno

e f E c t O o m A r I p O o s A

-)I(-

-_El mundo se ha vuelto un caos_- escribía una mujer de aproximados 38 años-_No queda nadie de la Orden, el ultimo fue aniquilado frente mis ojos_ -la mujer se estaba escondiendo detrás de las estatuas gigantes del ministerio de magia _-Dumbledore , que era nuestra ultima esperanza, muri_- la mujer tenía una bata y nada mas, con el pelo bien enmarañado y muy sucia de la cara- _estoy en el ministerio, y, ellos van tras de m_ - unos encapuchados derriban el muro-_ soy la ultima esperanza de salvar el mundo mágico.... de Harry Potter..._

1961, La casa de los Potter

-HAAAAAA!- gritaba la señora Potter que estaba apunto de dar a luz, estaba el señor Potter y su padre junto con ella, también estaba el mejor amigo del señor Potter, que tenía lista una cámara fotográfica.

-Si no nace en un hospital de magia morirá- decía el padre

-¡No va a poder llegar!- el señor Potter dijo alterado y nervioso

-Tranquilo- el amigo calmó, -si va a poder nacer, pero creo que lo mejor será que vallamos al hospital muggle mas cercano-

-NO!- Potter gritó- no hay posibilidades de que sobreviva en un hospital muggle-

-¡Ya viene!-decía la señora tragándose todo su dolor- ya viene!

-No!, no resiste!-Potter fue a su lado y le pidió -resiste porfavor-

A tal escena, el amigo sacó su cámara mágica y tomó una foto

-DEJA ESO- le gritó enojado el señor Potter

-¿Alguien llamó un doctor?- preguntó el padre de Potter mientras veía por la ventana

- No- contestaron todos a la vez

-Acaba de llegar un doctor- este les dijo sin poderlo creer

:**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 7 años después...**

La casa estaba adornada de colores rosas y blancos, por todas partes letreros de Feliz cumpleaños, con adorables ponnys, mucha escarcha en el piso y mucha brillantina. En el comedor muchas niñas entre 6, 7 y 8 años, además de muchos padres y familiares, todos alrededor de un pastel rosa con un visible letrero, "felíz cumpleaños Ashley"

-"Felicidades a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños pequeña Ashley y que la paces feliz"- cantaban todos a la vez atentos a la chica que tenía la cara iluminada de felicidad, todos estaban feliz menos su hermano mayor, James que se encontraba justo detrás de ella -¡Mordida!- gritaron los mas chicos

-No- dijo ella- no quiero arruinar el pastel-

-Mordida, mordida!-Siguieron gritando

-Bueno dale un pequeña mordida- La mamá autorizo

-Pero mamá- la niña chill

-anda será divertido- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que James la veía con celos con esos ojos penetrantes y azules

La niña se inclinó a morder el pastel, pero cuando menos se los esperó, James le empujo la cara contra él pastel y._-flash blanco-_ Ashley se encontraba fuera de su casa jugando con sus muñecas mágicas, que solas caminaban y tomaban el te junto con ella. -¿Que pasó?- pensó ella sin comprenderlo - Estaba comiendo pastel y luego...- volteó a ver su casa y desde una ventana su hermano la veía con una mirada aniquilante.

-¿James?-

-No te preocupes- Su mamá de repente llegó con una vaso de jugo de calabaza - él no volverá hacerte daño, ya lo castigué por lo que te hizo ayer en tu fiesta- la mamá apapacho a la pequeña.

-Que, ¿que me...- preguntó confundida

-Oye!- La mamá interrumpió- No abriste tus regalos- ¿No quieres abrirlos ahora?-

-Si-

-Mira! otra muñeca- Dijo la pequeña al desenvolver un regalo

-Oye, que suertuda tuviste muchos regalos- la mamá comentó a la pequeña de 7 años-¡Pero mira te falta el ultimo!-la mamá señaló el ultimo regalo - veamos- recogió el regalo- este es de tu tío Damián- dijo algo perturbada...

-Quien es el tío Damian, no vino ayer a mi fiesta- la niña dijo con inocencia en sus palabras

-Es un tío que no puede venir, por que esta algo enfermo de la mente, está en San Mungo veamos que te mandó...-La señora Potter desenvolvió el regalo- Pero si es... un diario y una pluma dictadora

-Ash ¬¬-La niña hizo un puchero de desagrado

-No, un Diario es algo muy lindo, ahí puedes escribir todo lo que te pasa y cuando seas grande vas a poder recordar los mejores momentos de tu vida- animó la madre

-Pero ni se escribir-

-No te preocupes, por eso está esta pluma dictadora, tu le tienes que decir que quieres que esté en el diario y esta lo escribe solita-

-Querido Diario- La niña dictó a la pluma encerrada en su habitación

-_Hoy ocurrió algo muy raro, estaba en mi fista de cumpleaños, mis amigas y mis primas estaban con migo , también sus papis. Mi mamy había comprado el pastel rosa y blanco que tanto me había gustado y también adornos de ponnys. Mi hermano estaba muy enojado con migo por que decía que mis padres me consentían mucho por ser la menor y ser la niña, creo que mi hermano no me quiere mucho, por que cuando iba a darle la mordida al pastel me aventó contra él y no puedo recordar que mas pasó-_

La pequeña Ashley Potter se acostó en su cama, realmente estaba muy confundida, nunca le había pasado eso, se puso a pensar y de repente tocó una anormalidad en su oreja... estaba muy herida.

-¿Pero cuando le pasó esto a mi oreja?- se preguntó -Parecía que estuviera quemada...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 3 años después

-James, ¡me alegra tanto!, entrarás a Hogwarts, es un lugar magnifico- dijo la Señora Potter leyendo la carta que la lechuza había traido

-Me pregunto en que casa estaré- El chico dijo

-Yo también puedo ir a ¡Hogwarts!- Ashley coment

-Si Ashley!, tu también entraras el próximo año-La mamá le respondi

-No creo que haya casa para mimadas engreídas- James le dijo

-¡James!-el padre le gritó-No vuelvas a decirle así a tu hermana

-Grosero- La niña le dijo sacándole la lengua-

-No, no Ashley-Con calma el padre le dijo- tu tampoco le digas así a tu hermano- le regaño pero con mucha mas paciencia y calma

James se enojó mucho y se march

Ashley entro a su habitación para dormir, se quitó sus zapatos pero alguien estaba ahí con ella...

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ir a Hogwarts?- James le preguntó muy enojado

-¿Que?-la niña pregunt

-Que ya no tendré que vivir con alguien tan mimada y despreciable como tu-

-Eres un envidioso- Ella le respondió -Yo no te he hecho nada -

-¿No?- este dijo con mucho coraje-¿Y que me dices de cuando cumpliste 7 años?-

-¿Que?, mis papas solo quisieron prepararme una linda fiesta!-

-No hablo de eso! tonta, de lo del pastel! y tu oreja!- le grit

-¿Que?-

-Si haste la que no te acuerdas de nada-

-James es que... yo te juro no recordar nada-

-No seas mentirosa!-

-Salte de mi cuarto- La niña le pidi

-No!-

-Salte o - Vio a su alrededor y agarró una aguja (de esas puntiagudas y largas) -O te pego con esto

-No me asustas tonta-

-Que te salgas!-Volvió a gritar y.... -_Flash blanco- _La pequeña Ashley de 10 años estaba sobre la cama y tenía una herida a lo largo de su brazo que le sangraba mucho, era muy larga y profunda y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que ahora su hermano tenía la aguja larga en sus manos con sangre en la punta y estaba sobre ella muy asustado, solo se le quedaba viendo a su hermana sin decir palabra

Mientras la chica mas confundida que nunca solo se le ocurrió gritar cuando vio semejante herida en si brazo y a James sobre de ella con la aguja

-¿Que pasa?-El señor Potter llegó corriendo y abrió la puerta

-Ella, ella- balbuceaba James como si tuviera un shock interno

-James! ¡que le haz hecho a tu hermana!-La madre gritó cuando vio al a chica herida y a James con la aguja - La lastimaste!, James! estas loco!

-Tienes problemas muchacho!- El padre regaño muy amenazador

-Yo no hice nada- James trató de explicar- Diles! Ashley diles que fue lo que pasó!-

-No te volverás acercar a tu hermana- El padre le dijo- te iras lo antes posible a Hogwarts!-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 5 años después

-¿Que es eso?-Sirius preguntó a Ashley mientras estaban en el dormitorio de damas de Griffindor

-Es mi diario- respondió ella

-Lee algo- pidi

-no, son cosas privadas- ella le dijo con una sonrisa-

-anda- insistió de nuevo

-No, son cosas que no puedes saber- guardó debajo de la cama su diario- mejor dame un beso

-¿Que no quieres que vea?, acaso tu también sabes por que el loser de tu hermano y el chico raro de Lupin salen todas las lunas llenas?-Rió mientras le dio un beso en la boca

-No, me asustan esos dos- Dijo ella- Si no fuera mi hermano prensaría que no es de este mundo-

-Son tan diferentes-

-Si lo sé, es un chico raro y esa Lily insoportable que lo sigue a todas partes ...¬¬ buag...

-Si pero mírate, tu eres linda, hermosa, tienes amigos, y mucha mas personalidad y en cambio el... es raro, se junta con el Lupin, le hablan a Snape, sacan 10 perfecto en todo, siempre están apartados y Lily les habla por lastima-

-¿Soy linda y hermosa?-rió Ashley

-muy linda y hermosa- Sirius la abrazo

-¿Y que mas?- Juguetona le volvió a preguntar

-la mujer mas linda de Hogwarts-

Toc, Toc

-pásate Joane- dijo Ashley

-Hola Sirius- saludó Johane- Ashley nos esperan, bajemos a cenar

-si, ahora mismo-

-Hola Ashley- saludó un muchacho de Ravenclaw -Hola manita- una muchacha de Slytherin-Hola, que onda, hola preciosa, que onda baby, hey Ashley!, -saludaban muchas gentes de diferentes casas con tono amigable y juguetón...

-Hola niña mimada- saludó James, que estaba encorvado en su mesa de Griffindor junto a su buen amigo Lupin

-James, ¿que te he dicho? no me hables en publico-dijo ella discretamente-

-Hola Ashley-saludó Lupin algo sonrojado

Llegó Sirius junto con Peter y se sentaron a lado de Ashley el lugar de los "chicos populares" de Hogwarts

-Lupin- grito Sirius- espero que hayas hecho mi tarea rarito- dijo mientras Remus tranquilamente lo ignoraba y Peter reía demasiado fingido-He Lupin, te estoy hablando- volvió a decir- ¿no me escuchas?-preguntó retándolo y a la vez amenazándolo, Lupin dirigió una mirada amenazante- ¿por que me ves así?-

-Sirius por favor- dijo en voz baja Ashley, pero eso pareció encender mas a Sirius y cogió su cuchara y dirigió un pedazo de huevo frito justo a la cara de Lupin. este solamente se limpió con rabia

-¿Que pasa? ¿tienes mi tarea o no?-

-BASTA- Lily llegó a defender al chico lobo - das vergüenza Sirius-

-Pero si es la santita sangre sucia de Lily Evans- Ashley dijo mientras la miraba con aires de grandeza

-Ashley no le digas así- James le pidió algo inseguro

-¿Que te acabo de decir? James- Le dijo en tono amenazante- pero tienes razón-volvió a un tono de superioridad- no me puedo rebajar a una pobre sucia como ella, deberías hacer lo mismo hermanito-dio media vuelta- Vamonos Sirius, no me gusta comer con una sangre sucia en frente, me da asco.

-huuuuuuuuuuu- toda la mesa de Griffindor miraba a Lily

En la sala común Ashley y Sirius se encontraban abrasados frente a la fogata

-A veces no se que hago en Hogwarts- decía Sirius mientras veía el fuego- es decir, lo único bueno eres tu, por lo demás, me siento tan fuera de lugar, tengo bajas notas y mi familia odia que esté entre sangre sucias.

-Bueno sabes, yo pienso que tienes bajas notas por que no te esfuerzas por estudiar, te la pasas mas tiempo molestando a mi hermano, a Lupin, y Snape además de que siempre estamos juntos y nunca estudiamos nada, pero hechizo que aprendes es hechizo que te sale perfecto, no que mis hechizos... madre mía, soy nefasta con ellos-

-Pero, sabes hacer mucho mejor otras cosas -Le dijo en tono juguetón

-Hablo enserio, creo que me hubiera ido mucho mejor en una escuela muggle-

-Ho no digas eso!-dijo espantado -¿Quieres que te lea la mano?, eso si aprendí hacerlo muy bien-dijo, la chica le extendió su mano

-Aquí dice serás mis señorita maga en la revista corazón de Bruja-le dijo inventando- también que te casaras con el mas guapo mago, por supuesto yo- dirigió una sonrisa galante-y por ultimo tendremos muchos hijos, y viviremos felices para siempre- termin

-Pero que farsante eres-dijo ella- reprobaste adivinación-aseguró- no podría se modelo con semejante cicatriz que tengo el el brazo-señaló la cicatriz que años atrás se había hecho con la aguja

-No, la verdad si sé un poco, ¿quieres que la lea enserio?-

-Adelante- ella de nuevo tendió la palma-

-Bueno, es rara tu mano-dijo sorprendido- no tienes línea de la vida, parece que no debiste haber nacido...

-¿Que?-

-Ahora si te pasaste Ashely-James le dijo interrumpiendo la platica entre ella y Sirius -la heriste mucho-

-No la defiendas Jim- le dijo Ashley-no dije mas que la verdad, ella es una sangre sucia, ¿o no?

-Te advierto, no me importa cuanto me haz dañado a mi, pero a ella no se lo vuelves hacer-James le dijo mucho mas serio y enojado que nunca

-James estoy sospechando de que te gusta esa sangre sucia-la hermana dijo con aires de enojo también

-tus sospechas son acertadas niña mimada, Lily y yo somos novios y es lo mas importante para mi, así que déjala en paz- esto lo dijo en tono mas amenazante

-¿¿¿¿Novios????-

* * *

No hagan preguntas aún! que este es el comienzo parte uno, es de bital importancia la atención, pero espero que les haya gustado mucho y lo disfruten conforme vallan siguiendolo. 

Por cierto esta inspirado en la movie mas NO copiado de está, así que no se esperen una copia de la pelicula, y por cierto esta pelicula tiene dos exelentes finales, y yo he elegido uno de ellos para el final u . Asta la proxima


	2. Recuerdos del Diario parte 2

La idea original es propiedad de la película the butterfly effect y los personajes propiedad de la Warner, JKR. excepto por uno

e f E c t O o m A r I p O o s A 

-)I(-

* * *

:::Chap2:::::

-Liliana Evans- llamó azotando el cuanto de chicas de Griffindor el 6to años, se encontró con Lily que tenía los ojos llorosos - Te lo advierto -_:.:.:flash Blanco:.:.:- _Ashley estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore con su mamá y su pap

-Nunca habíamos echado a alguien de Hogwarts-Dumbledore decía - Pero las reglas son reglas-

-Dumbledore, podemos arreglarlo de alguna manera- dijo el señor Potter pidi

-No, lo siento-dijo con desilusión- se le había advertido de no insultar a los de familia muggle, Ashley Potter, estas fuera de Hogwarts...

Estaba la familia en su casa los dos padres en la cocina y la chica sentada muy confundida

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-regaño la madre

-No recuerdo nada, enserio, no recuerdo nada de lo que dije o hice-la niña decía desesperada, impotente de no saber siquiera excusarse

-Estas hablando como tu tío Damian-la madre dijo asustada- no creas que voy a pensar que tu también tienes lagunas mentales-

-Nos haz desilusionado mucho-el padre le dijo en tono calmado-lo mejor será que busquemos una nueva escuela de hechicería, ese Blck te distraía mucho y seguro te metía ideas sobre la superioridad de la Sangre Limpia-

-No claro que no- ella defendió a su novio -El no es racista, no lo pueden juzgar sin conocerlo-

-no lo conozco a él, peor conozco a sus padres, son muy racistas- La madre dijo -Vas a tener que cortar con esa relación, para siempre-

-NO!-chill

-Lo siento, pero te mandaremos muy lejos....

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 4 años después

Una mujer llegó a las tres escobas, un lindo clima navideño se sentía muy acogedor y familiar para ella. Hace mucho que no había ido a ese lindo pueblo lleno de magia, pero lo que lo hacía mas encantador fue un hombre que la esperaba dentro

-ASHLEY-gritó Sirius

-SIRIUS- gritó Ashley

Ambos se dieron el abraso mas entusiasta, y emotivo de todos

-Pero, haz crecido mucho - este le dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza

-Tu no te quedas atrás... ¿te haz cortado el pelo?-Le dijo frunciendo la ceja

-La melena larga pasó de moda-dijo sonrojado mientras acomodó su cabello con su mano y dirigió una sexy sonrisa mas madura a la chica

-Te vez bien-sentenció también enrojecida -¿que hiciste sin mi en Hogwarts?- la chica dijo levantando la ceja y dirigiendo una desconfiada mirada aquel Sirius mas maduro, apuesto y varonil.

-Bueno, de todo un poco, me hice mucho mas aplicado el clases- pausó he hizo grandes los ojos-eras una muy mala influencia jovencita- le dijo en un tono juguetón aparentando un maestro y la chica soltó una ligera carcajada - bueno también fui el chico mas buscado el Hogwarts, todas las chicas querían salir con migo-dijo con otra sonrisa y la chica enfrente de él le dirigió un gesto desaprobatorio

-Y me imagino que te tuviste que sacrificar, para el bien de esas pobres- lo dijo con sarcasmo

-no-dijo él secamente-para mi solo hay una- cambió a un tono seductor

-ejem- la chica se sonrojó- ¿Que me dices de tu familia?- cambió el tema

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-preguntó en tono mas serio-

-sabes que no tienes que preguntarlo-

-Bueno, con todo esto de... tu sabes quien...-dijo en secreto- me ha invitado a que me uniera a él, puede ser peligroso, pero tu me conoces, yo soy totalmente indiferente a las mezclas se sangre- bajó la mirada -pero mi familia insiste que sería lo mejor

-¿Y?-ella pregunt

-Peter también se unió- dijo en tono bajo- y me ha contado mucho... demasiado-habló aun mas discreto- tu sabes quien.. está buscando a tu hermano y su mujer-

-¿Que?-

-Si, sospecha que se oculta de él con algún hechizo- dijo mientras veía la cara de preocupación de la su exnovia- tan pronto como encuentre al sujeto que es el guardián secreto, tu hermano estará en manos ..el no nombrado..- dijo lamentándolo por ella

-Pero... Sirius- negaba la cabeza incrédula

-Por eso mas que nada, te traje aquí, aunque no lo expresabas mucho sé cuanto quieres a tu hermano- dijo tratando de calmar las lágrimas de la chica

- tranquila, tu puedes hacer que esto no llegué a pasar, puedes hablar con él-

-gracias Sirius- abrazó al hombre con lagrimas...

-Pero nunca digas a nadie que yo te he dicho esto, nunca-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 1 año después.....

TOC TOC

Abre la puerta Ashley en su mansión

-¿Dumbledore?-Dijo al ver en su puerta a Dumbledore con un bebé en sus brazos

-No, no puede ser, yo le advertí, yo le dije huyera... no lo puedo creer - lloró a lagrima tendida en la sala de su casa- Y todo por esa estupida sangre sucia de Evans...- dijo con odio

-No- Dumbledore le detubo el comentario- Lily no tiene nada que ver, gracias a la protección que ella puso a Harry se salvo y Voldemort ahora no es un peligro-

-Pero, MI HERMANO ESTUVIERA VIVO- lloró aún más, -¿quien, ayudó a Voldemort a encontrar el guardián secreto?

-Sirius Black- Dumbledore dijo lamentandolo - lo siento mucho, pero ya lo atraparon y ahora esta en Azkaban

-¿Azkaban?-lloró aun mas- ¡el no pudo haber sido, el no fue!-neg

-¿Por que no?- Dumbledore preguntó- es el único sospechoso y era mortifago, la mano derecha de Vodemort, lo siento mucho Ashley -apoyó- pero no estas sola, tu serás responsable del pequeño Harry

-claro- dijo ella entre lagrimas-te prometo cuidarlo muy bien- le aseguró a Dumbedore

Black se encontraba en Azcaban, entre piedras y todas sus peores tristezas. Los dementores le levantaron y arrastrándole lo llevaron a un cuarto

-ho... Sirius- vio con dolor Ashley - como pudiste, ayudaste a Voldemort a matar a mi...

-No... no...-gruño como perro Sirius-noo- dijo como si no estuviera en sus cabales

-Sirius, ¿por que?, también me haz engañado a mi- dijo mientras empezó a llorar

-Peter... PETER- gritó- me engaño, me tendió una trampa y el gusano imbesil -decía con mucho odio mientras tenía un tic en el ojo- hizo creer a todos que yo era mortifago y peor aun!... que yo fui quien ayudo a Voldemort-seguía gruñendo como perro

-Sirius me estas asustando- decía ella

-Lupin... Lupin, el mejor amigo de James, era el guardián secreto, Voldemort junto con otros mortifagos lo atraparon, con un_ Imperius_ le sacaron toda la información y luego le dieron muerte, fueron por James, Lily y su hijo- explic

-Sirius...-dijo ella mirando al piso- estas loco, no hablas con claridad...-dijo mientras lloró otra vez- solo quiero decirte que, yo te amé como nunca, y fuiste lo único que valió la pena cuando estuve en Hogwarts- Lloró de nuevo-¿Porque?...¿por que me hiciste eso, mataste a mi familia?-reprocho entre lagrimas

-Yo también te amo- dijo el otro con mirada perdida y penetrante, con la cara muy acabada

-Sirius- respiró hondo- Estas aquí por que lo tienes bien merecido- se dirigió con odio- espero que los dementores te chupen el alma, es lo mínimo que mereces- se levantó y se fue del lugar

-Ashley!, noo Ashley, ¡creeme!, es verdad, te amo- gritaba Sirius como loco, pero la chica se fue fingiendo ignorarlo y llorando internamente-Ashley!, busca a Damian-

-¿que?- Ella volteó a verlo , pero los dementores ya se lo estaban llevando a su celda.

:::: 11 años después....

-!Harry¡- gritó Ashley -¿Harry, estas listo?-

-Esperame Ashley- dijo el niño de 11 años

-Harry, Draco te está esperando- Volvió a gritar y luego se dirigió a la sala- Calma Draco, ahora viene, ¿no quieres algo de tomar?-ofreci

-No gracias Ashley-

-Ya estoy listo- Harry dijo mientras bajó las escaleras con un traje nuevo fino y elegante-¿Ashley cuanto me vas a dar?

-Harry, esta bien que sea tu cumpleaños pero tampoco te voy a llenar de dinero- Le dijo- bueno que te parece , si mejor te doy la tarjeta mágica-

-Gracias! Ashley- le arrebató la tarjeta y luego se fue corriendo junto con su mejor amigo Draco.

-¿Ashley?- Llamó Johane (la amiga de Ashley recuerdan?)

-Aquí estoy pásate- le dijo mientras preparaba el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry- en la cocina

-Ashely, concientes demasiado a Harry, es demasiado arrogante para tener 11 años-Le dijo Johane mientras veía infinidades de fotos de Harry en el profeta-

-Es un niño y es famoso, es el niño que vivió y es bueno que se sienta orgulloso de eso, además será un autentico portador de la sangre Potter- dijo orgullosa de su apellido

-y Evans- agregó la amiga

-No lo menciones- dijo con odio Ashley

-Vengo a decirte una noticia que apenas me enteré hoy en el ministerio- le dijo- ayer por la noche Black por fin murió-

-¿QUE?- dijo Ashley sorprendida

-Mira esa sabandija...-

-Gracias Johane, pero, eso ya no lo quiero recordar, si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer, tengo que alistar todas las cosas para que Harry tenga lo necesario para Hogwarts- Dijo apurada

-Ashely, mirate!-Regañó la amiga-Lo concientes demasiado, no trates de reparar en él todo lo que no le diste a James- dijo mientras Ashley se quedó parada sin hacer nada

-Muchas gracias Johane, ya te puedes ir-le dijo disgustada-

-Píenselo, Ashley, no creo que esto ayude a Harry- terminó de decir y luego se fué...

-Adios Harry- Le dio un beso- Cualquier cosa háblame- le dio otro beso

-Ya Ashley- le dijo cortante el chico- no me trates como niño ¿como se ve mi cicatriz?- le pregunt

-Se ve perfecto- le contestó y le dio otro beso- te voy a extrañar mucho-

-Ya Ashely, te prometo escribir- le dijo- Por cierto necesito dinero, que tu tarjeta ya no tiene nada-

-¿Lo gastaste todo?-

-Si-

-Bueno, toma 30 galeones- le dio al chico- te portas bien.

Harry se alejó junto con su amigo Draco y abordaron el Expreso chocando con un pelirrojo de ropas viejas

-Ve por donde caminas pobretón- Le dijo Harry al pelirrojo y Draco rió haciéndole segunda a su amigo.

La chica estaba en su mansión sola, muy triste, recordando todos los viejos tiempos con Sirius Black ,que acababa de fallecer en Azcaban.

-¿Por que ?Sirius¿Por que?- dijo mientras lloraba, recordó aquella vez que estaba en su cuarto, de mujeres y Black quería leer su diario-El diario- luego recordó aquella frase que su fallecida madre le había dicho cuando a los 7 años y le regalaron el diario "un Diario es algo muy lindo, ahí puedes escribir todo lo que te pasa y cuando seas grande vas a poder recordar los mejores momentos de tu vida".

Ashely dejó de escribir en él justo cuando la habían expulsado de Hogwarts, eso había sido hace tanto tiempo que ya no se acordaba que existía, pero seguro ahí tenía apuntado todos los momentos con Sirius Black.

Buscó entre las cajas mas antiguas, entre sus antiguas pertenencias cuando muchacha etc, y por fin lo encontró olvidado y empolvado, rompió el candado y la pluma dictadora resbaló ente las hojas, muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, incluso esos horrendos recuerdos que ya había tapado, los de sus lagunas mentales, abrió la primera hoja, su primer escrito, fue de su cumpleaños a los 7 años, una extraña sensación comenzó a sentir, las letras de sus diario saltaban como en una 3ra dimensión y.....

Toc Toc

Tocaron a la puerta desconcentrado a Ashley de su lectura, fue a abrir

-¿Señora McGonagall?- saludó confundida Ashley

-Esto es urgente, Señorita Potter- McGonagall pasó a la mansión -Parece que Harry es un niño demasiado engreído y egocéntrico- miró alrededor- nada parecido a su padre- añadió-Y no lo culpo, tiene todos los lujos y mucho mas que un niño de su edad podría tener, fortuna, fama, amigos poderosos...

-¿A que vino señora McGonagall? -Interrumpió Ashley

-Es importante que usted sepa algo, y por eso Dumbledore me mandó aquí- Dijo Minerva con mucha intensidad en sus ojos -La profecía,¿ no ha oído hablar de ella?- pregunt

-No nunca- dijo Ashley-

-Bien, la profecía esta guardada en el ministerio, a salvo, pero esta profecía involucra a Harry-dijo con toda la atención de Ashley- Voldemort no ha muerto

-Por Dios- negó con la cabeza Ashely incrédula-

-Ponga atención- le dijo la maestra de transformaciones como si se tratase de otra alumna- Harry, fue seleccionado hacia Slytherin- paus

-¿Que tiene eso de malo?, no cometerá el mismo error que James, aprenderá sobre la superioridad de la sangre Limpia...-

-La profecía , dice que Harry y Voldemort se enfrentarán, uno morirá en manos de otro, ambos son los magos muy poderosos y Harry lo sabe muy bien-

-¿Que?- pregunt

-Harry ha encontrado a Voldemort, a través de alguien, y ha escogido ir a Slytherin-

-Eso es imposible, Voldemort murió hace 11 años aparte, él fue quien mató a sus padres-Decía histérica

-Parece que Harry, no le importa mucho lo que haya pasado con sus padres- hablo muy enojada- Alguien se encargó de envenenarle la mente diciendo lo sangre sucia que era su madre- terminó con una hiriente indirecta a Ashley

-Dios- dijo dandose cuenta de todo lo que había hecho- Que trata de decir, ¿que harry será la mano derecha de usted-sabe -quien?

-no precisamente, mas bien, como un segundo señor oscuro-

Ashley regresó a su cuarto, muy perturbada por todo lo que había pasado, no podía pensar bien. Eran tantas cosas a la vez que no se podía permitir dormir. Así que agarró su diario y comenzó a leer, la ultima cosa que había escrito. Las ultimas palabras que le dijo a Lily cuando entro al dormitorio de chicas de Griffindor de 6to año

_Querido Diario, hoy será la ultima vez que escribiré, pues ha pasado algo terrible, me iré lejos de Sirius y mi hermano me a confesado su noviazgo con esa sangre sucia de Lily. Todo empezó cuando mi hermano me pidió que ya no le dijera nada a Lily, y luego me lo confesó, no soporté mucho el coraje en ese momento y fui a decirle todo lo que esa sucia tenía que oír de mi boca... _

Comenzó a sentir esa misma sensación, un dolor en su cabeza que no le permitió seguir leyendo y las letras de su diario comenzaron a vibrar como en 3ra dimensión y algo muy extraño pasó, regresó a los 15 años, estaba abriendo las puertas del dormitorio de chicas de Griffindor de 6to año, ahí estaba Lily con los ojos llorosos...

-Te lo advierto-le gritó a la pelirroja de 16 años-Aléjate de James-

* * *

Mil gracias x sus r/r nn , son muy importantes para mi así que a todas que dejaron uno un abrazote y un beso! espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo pues apartir de aquí la historia comienza. Asta la proxima BYE! 


	3. La pieza

La idea original es propiedad de la película the butterfly effect y los personajes propiedad de la Warner, JKR. excepto por uno

e f E c t O o m A r I p O o s A 

-)I(-

-Te lo advierto-le gritó a la pelirroja de 16 años-Aléjate de James-

-¿Que?- La pelirroja se levantó con coraje- ¿quien te crees que eres?, puedes humillarme, ofenderme, y aparte decidir si puedo andar con James , no, !estas mal¡, eres una niña engreída- le dijo con mucho coraje- crees que eres tanto, te crees tan grande y perfecta, ¡pues no! eres una idiota que no sabe hacer ni un hechizo, de mente tan cerrada que no comprende aun que la sangre no tiene nada que ver con la calidad de persona y lo peor, que no valora el hombre que tiene como hermano- la regaño con todo el coraje que pudo

- No sabes lo que dices- Ashley dijo con lagrimas- Todo es tu culpa- la señaló no tienes idea de cuanto quiero a James, y no tienes idea de cuanto sufriré por tu maldita sangre asquerosa, no sabes el daño que causaras-

-Estas loca- Lily le gritó -Tu mas que nadie le esta causando un daño a James-

-Callete!- Ashley interrumpió- no dejaré que pasé, no dejaré que hagas tanto daño a mi familia, asquerosa sangre sucia, no dejaré que Harry se una al lado oscuro por tu maldita sangre -

-¿De que estas hablando? te estas volviendo loca engreída imbesil- Lily le gritó-

-_Avada Kedravra- _apuntó con su varita a Lily y dijo con mucho odio y lagrimas, pero afortunadamente, Ashley era la peor bruja de todas, en lugar de una luz verde, lanzó una luz amarillenta muy débil que toco a Lily y la lastimó pero no la mato, lógicamente le maleficio salió mal

Pero causó tanto ruido que todos los alumnos de Griffindor, subieron al cuarto de Lily para ver que había pasado, se encontraron a Lily tirada en el piso con una quemadura y a Ashley que seguía apuntándola con fuego en los ojos y muchas lagrimas

-¡Ashley Potter!-McGonagall regañó y llamo a la vez- ¡Con Dumbledore!

Ashley comenzó a sentir esa horrible sensación de dolor en la cabeza y no pudo caminar bien, todo comenzó a vibrar y luego se hundió en un flash de Luz, había regresado a su recamara, a su mansión y a la tristeza que tenía. Estaba sangrando de la nariz y desmayada, despertó derrepente.

Las ideas se le aclararon, ya sabía que había hecho para que le expulsaran de Hogwarts, pero no podía comprender como fue que un hecho del futuro había entrado al pasado y causarle esos problemas, pronto comprendió, tenía una llave de cambiarlo todo, su diario.

Había un problema, cuando leía los recuerdos de lagunas mentales, pareciese que ella regresaba, así que solamente tenía una sola oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, era mejor aprovecharlo al maximo.

-Johane te juro que es verdad- le decía a su amiga- Era como si regresara a los 15 años , lo controlaba, no fue un recuerdo, fue una vivencia

-Estas loca- Johane le dijo- Algo te está afectando

-No- ella le dijo-¿crees que te mentiría? ¿o que de repente me agarró la locura de un día para otro?-

-bueno pruébalo, anda, lee el diario- Johane le pidió mientras se sentó- quiero ver como cambias el pasado, y si lo haces convénceme de comprar ese perfume en promoción que tanto quería y por tonta no compré-

-Lo intentaré- ella agarró su diario-

-Un momento- La amiga interrumpió- ¿que parte vas a leer?-

-No se- respondi

-Mira, lee el ultimo recuerdo, así cuando regreses y viste que lo echaste a perder peor, podrás regresar y repararlo con la segunda laguna mental , no crees?

-Inteligente- Observó Ashley- bien aquí vamos-

_Querido Diario, hoy será la ultima vez que escribiré, pues ha pasado algo terrible, me iré lejos de Sirius y mi hermano me a confesado su noviazgo con esa sangre sucia de Lily. Todo empezó cuando mi hermano me pidió que ya no le dijera nada a Lily, y luego me lo confesó, no soporté mucho el coraje en ese momento y fui a decirle todo lo que esa sucia tenía que oír de mi boca... _

-Te lo advierto-le gritó a la pelirroja de 16 años- Lily.. amm,- dijo tranquila y confundida

¿Que?- La pelirroja se levantó con coraje- ¿quien te crees que eres?, puedes humillarme, ofenderme, y entrar así a mi habitación ¡no!, estas mal, eres una niña engreída- le dijo con mucho coraje- crees que eres tanto, te crees tan grande y perfecta, ¡pues no! eres una idiota que no sabe hacer ni un hechizo, de mente tan cerrada que no comprende aun que la sangre no tiene nada que ver con la calidad de persona y lo peor, que no valora el hombre que tiene como hermano- la regaño con todo el coraje que pudo, al igual que la vez pasada

-Lily no tienes idea de cuanto quiero a James, creedme, lo quiero demasiado- dijo con mucha calma- mira sé que soy racista, y yo no pienso que esté mal, no pienso que seas inferior , solo que eso le puede traer muchos problemas a mi familia, lo sé, James es dueño se su vida y puede estar con tigo, pero escúchame, yo me encargaré de nunca seas parte de mi familia- Dijo enojada y se marchó en su camino se encontró sorpresivamente con ...

-JAMES- Le gritó y un golpe de emoción le inundó el corazón y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- James, te quiero muchísimo, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..

-Oye, niña engreída ¿que te pasa?-le preguntó James tratando de quitársela se enzima- ¿que le dijiste a Lily?- preguntó pero todo el coraje se le borró cuando vio que ella lloraba de felicidad

-No importa lo que le haya dicho, lo importante, es que, estamos tu y yo juntos y nunca nos separaremos jamás- Le abrazó de nuevo

-Ashley, yo- dijo con algo de dificultad- También te quiero- al final ri

-¿Ashley?- preguntó confundida Johane que también tenía 15 años- ¿Que te pasa?-

-Johane!, bueno antes que se me olvide, alguna vez encontrarás por ahí un descuento en un perfume , ¡cómpralo! y no preguntes por que te digo esto- terminó de decir con una sonrisa- Vamos James- Jaló del brazo a su hermano mayor- Quiero que tu y yo hablemos...

pero comenzó a sentir esa sensación en la cabeza , un dolor tremendo , -No por favor, no- pensó, su alrededor comenzó a vibrar y..

Abrió los ojos, tenía muy sangrada la nariz y estaba en otra casa, estaba obscura y fría

-¿Ashley?- preguntó un hombre, ¿que te pasa amor?

-yo- respondió jadeante-......¿Sirius?- logró ver cuando afocó la mirada- ¡Sirius!- Se levantó y lo abrazó, casi tan emocionada como cuando James- Tienes la melena larga- dijo con mucha felicidad

-Si como a ti te gusta que la use- este dijo- ¿por que tan emocionada?- pregunt

-Es que tuve un horrible sueño, en el que tu estabas en Azkaban y bueno... horrible, pero estas aquí-lo abrazó- con melena larga- ri

-Sabes algo, tienes que dormir mas seguido, esos sueños raros te están afectando- Le dijo también con una risa -Vamos chica ponte tu túnica y mascara que el señor nos espera- terminó de decir como si nada

-¿Que?... ¿señor?- preguntó cuando Sirius le dio una mascara

-El señor tonta- respondió como si fuera de lo mas lógico -El mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos-

-No te refieres a Voldem...-

-Cállate- dijo asustado- No pronuncies su nombre

-Sirius, ¿somos Mortifagos?- preguntó confundida

-¿Alguien te desmomerizó?- preguntó Sirius - ¡Vamos con el señor oscuro!- le jaló del brazo

- Donde está mi hermano- preguntó Ashley ansiosa de verlo de nuevo

-¿A quien te refieres?-Sirius preguntó de nuevo confundido-

-Mi hermano, James- ella respondi

-¿Que no lo recuerdas?- Sirius le agarró del brazo- Murió junto con toda la Orden del Fenix-

-Que????!!!-Gritó ella que tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo

-Sirius, te lo pido, explícamelo todo- suplic

Sirius y ella estaban en una sala llena de Elfos domésticos golpeados y algunos muggles tratados como elfos domésticos, sirviéndole a los magos

-Salimos de Hogwarts, tu hermano se unió al a Orden del Fenix, se hiva a casar con Lily Evans pero tu la mataste, después te uniste al lado oscuro junto con migo y Peter. Nos casamos, exterminamos a la orden, al ministerio, a los derechos muggles, El señor gobierna todo el mundo magico. Simple.

-Pero, ¿Harry?- preguntó para si misma y recordó cuando McGonagall de dijo lo de la profecía - Lo he echado todo a perder- dijo pensativa

-¿Quien es Harry?- preguntó celoso- ¿Y que démonios te está pasando?

-¿Donde está Johane?- pregunt

-¿Johane?... ¿la que te traicionó?, creo que murió hace unos 7 años- dijo como recordando

-Sirius- negó con la cabeza- ¿me amas?

-Si- dijo el indiferente

- Entonces ayúdame- dijo determinante

-¿Que hacemos en la vieja casa de tus padres?- Sirius preguntó confundido por todo

-Vamos a buscar una llave- esta le dijo mientras buscaba su antigua habitación

-¿Esta es tu habitación?- preguntó al verla sucia y llena de cajas

-Si- Ayúdame a buscar un diario

-¿No que una llave?- volvió a preguntar- sabes me estas asustando, de repente te encuentro convulsionándote, no recuerdas nada, estamos buscando una llave y tu antiguo diario¬¬- buscó mientras veía las antiguas muñecas de cuando era pequeña- Sabes nunca me quisiste enseñar tu diario ¿por que?

-Aquí esta!- sacó el diario de una de las cajas empolvadas

-Y para que lo quieres- preguntó Sirius

-Bueno es una llave-explicó ella- y hiva a comenzar a leer pero se detuvo un rato...

-¿Como fue el día de nuestra boda?- preguntó curiosa e ilusionada

-Pues como todas las bodas, mortifagos, todos de negro, el digno símbolo de la serpiente y la calavera muy feliz-terminó de decir

-Madre mía- ella dijo agachando la cabeza- Sirius, extraño a mi hermano, y este mundo es un caos, y aunque me duele muchisisimo volverme a separar de ti quiero que sepas que, te amo, tu fuiste el amor de mi vida y nunca quise decirte eso en Azkaban- le dijo con melancolía

-¿De que hablas?- Sirius rió- solo fue un sueño, nada mas- No fue real

-Fue mas real de lo que imaginas- ella dijo, luego se incorporó para darle un beso a Sirius , el ultimo beso que seguramente le daría si modificaba de nuevo el pasado- adiós Sirius, siempre te llevaré en el corazón- comenzó a leer el diario , buscando el 3er flachazo de luz, pero no lo encontró, no estaba escrito, así que tubo que buscar el 2 flechazo de luz...

_Mi hermano es de sobremanera el sujeto mas envidioso de todos, recuerdo que cuando entre a mi habitación estaba él ahí, enojado por algo que ni siquiera yo recuerdo, es un rencoroso, quería que se salga de mi habitación, pero no se quiso salir, así que agarré lo primero vi, fue una aguja larga, y le amenacé con eso, pero no se quiso salir_

-¡Que te vallas de mi habitacion!- la niña volvió a gritar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. entre muros de piedra

La idea original es propiedad de la película the butterfly effect y los personajes propiedad de la Warner, JKR. excepto por uno

e f E c t O o m A r I p O o s A 

-)I(-

_Mi hermano es de sobremanera el sujeto mas envidioso de todos, recuerdo que cuando entre a mi habitación estaba él ahí, enojado por algo que ni siquiera yo recuerdo, es un rencoroso, quería que se salga de mi habitación, pero no se quiso salir, así que agarré lo primero vi, fue una aguja larga, y le amenacé con eso, pero no se quiso salir_

-¡Que te vallas de mi habitacion!- la niña volvió a gritar

-No- dijo él- no me voy a ir

-Bueno- la niña tomó una actitud mucho mas madura y tiró la aguja- Quédate si quieres, pero vas a tenerte que voltear que me voy a poner la pijama- dijo bromeando

-Chistosa- James se fue enojado

-Espera- ella le dijo y el niño de 11 años le ignoró- Tu piensas que soy una engreída, y si , lo admito me he portado así - el niño paro- pero es que, James, yo pienso que a veces no me quieres, y en cambio yo, te quiero demasiado, eres el mejor hermano de todos y no quiero que te vallas a Hogwarts, por que te encontraras con una sangre sucia horrible que nos arruinará la vida... sorry... - James rió- bueno el caso es que no quiero que te vallas por que sé que te voy a extrañar mucho pero tienes que ir, por que vas hacer de los mejores alumnos y... -La niña pensó un rato- Deberías conocer bien a todos tus compañeros de Griffindor, todos, seguro si te abres mas a ellos y confías en ti mismo la pasaras genial-

-Jajaja- de nuevo rió- ¿Y a ti que te ha picado? pequeña engreída- volteó a verla

-ash ya recuerdo por que te odiaba ¬¬- dijo en voz baja para si misma- Nada, tu solo sigue mis consejos Jim, podrías resultar ser el mas popular de Hogwarts- le cerró el ojo- Por cierto, quizás papá y mamá me consientan mucho, pero aun así tu siempre serás el mayor, sin ti, todo sería un caos, lo digo en sentido literario ¬¬, así que no te sientas mal por ello, se te quiere demasiado en esta casa, cuatro ojos-Dijo la pequeña dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hermano- por cierto- añadió- si sales de noche cada luna llena con uno de tus amigos, prométeme que me dirás que hacías em... digo harás- se corrigió rapidamente

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- dijo riendo conteniendo una carcajada- pero trataré de recordarlo- se fue- Ha!- paró de repente- Yo también te quiero niña engreída-

El dolor de cabeza de nuevo se sintió y de nuevo todo comentó a vibrar

Abrió los ojos con sangre en la nariz muy asustada.... ¿donde estoy?- se preguntó a si misma cuando se vio entre muros de piedra- este lugar me es muy conocido- se dijo a si misma- si, lo re cuerdo... es....-

-Hola Potter- Bellatrix le saludó en la celda para mujeres-

-Dios mío- dijo bajando la cabeza- estoy en Azkaban- se regañó a si misma

-Si, Potter-Belatrix otra vez dijo- muchos despertamos deseando que sea una pesadilla, pero aquí estamos- le dijo con el pelo enmarañado y con voz amarga, mientras Ashley se encasilló en ella misma

-No puede ser¡ ¡no puede ser!-repetía- ¡como es que terminé aquí!- gritó-

-Como todos nosotros- Bella le respondió- nos atraparon después de que nuestro señor cayó gracias a esa sabandija de Harry-

-Harry- miró perpleja a Bellatrix- ¿Harry Potter?- preguntó.

-Si Harry Potter, tu sobrino- dijo ella

-¿Entonces James y Lily se casaron?- preguntó otra vez

-Si, tu hermanito y esa sangre sucia-Bellatrix dijo con odio- Pero el señor alcanzó a matarlos -

-Quee????????, no , no - negó- ¿por que, por que?- chocó la frente contra los muros de piedra

-¡Y Harry!- le cruzo por la boca antes que por la mente-¿quien está cuidando de Harry?

-Sus tíos muggles- esta respondió Bellatrix

-NO, no puede ser- gritó con agresividad- Harry, mi Harry ¿está viviendo con muggles?- gritó- No!, esto no es posible- empezó a golpear las rejas- Tengo que salir, TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ-

-¿Que te pasa Potter?- Belatrix preguntó -parece que estas pasando a la sigueinte etapa de la locura, agresividad- la miraba como un bicho raro

-Parece que lo he olvidado todo- se volteó hacia Belatrix fingiendo haber perdido la memoria- ¿como es que llegué aquí?- trató de buscar el recuento de la alterada historia

-Voltea verte el brazo, ¿si vez esa marca?, aja, sip, eres mortifaga- acentaba la cabeza con tranquilidad- mira, mejor sígueme- removió una piedra y había in túnel mal cavado y mugriento y ambas entraron-

Llegaron en otra celda con otros mortigafos

-Y así fue como nos atraparon a todos- terminó de explicar

-Hola chicas- saludó uno de ellos con un extraña forma de moverse (no olvidemos que en azkaban hay puro loco)

Ashley fijó la mirada hacia un hombre que esta justo en la celda de a lado, le era extrañamente familiar

- Que ¿quieren jugar baraja?- pregunto otro

-No, parece que a Potter se le esta fugando la memoria- Bella explicó - acaba de despertar y no recuerda nada

-A mi me parece mas normal que antes- otro dijo mientras veía a Ashley que a su vez estaba atenta al sujeto que le era tan familiar

-¿Quein es ese?- preguntó sin prestar atencion a la pasada conversacion

-Es mi primo Sirius- le respondió Bella- Ya ven a lo que me refiero- se volvió a los otros hombres mientras que Ashley mantenía la mirada fija en Sirius, que estaba para dar lastima, muy flaco, el pelo largo... bueno totalmente irreconocible a como era antes

-ho Sirius- murmuró con lastima

-Ja, es un imbesil- Belatrix dijo- Lo encerraron aquí por que todos creyeron que él había traicionado a los Potter-

-¿A mi hermano?-

-Y su maldita esposa sangre sucia- acento con la cabeza- y por supuesto a la orden del Fenix

-¿Sirius pertenecía a la orden?-

-Sip,y ahí esta, sin hablar con nadie-

Ashley se acercó alo mas que pudo con un poco de timidez

-Sirus- le llamó -Sirius ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó con un tono triste

-largate- dijó con frialdad Black, algo que sorprendio mucho a la chica

-Sirius, porfavor mírame- pidió dulcemente -No lo sabía, entonces era verdad, te culparon de todo un crimen que no cometiste- dijo con lastima al verlo- perdóname, perdóname- recordó la ultima vez que en su antigua vida visitó a Black a ese lugar y ella le deseó la muerte

- No te voy a perdonar nunca- dijo el con su fría voz y se volvió hacia ella - traicionaste a tu familia, a tu hermano y le serviste a Voldemort-reprocho inesperadamente a Ashely quien le tomo por total sorpresa

-Que hice ¿¿¿¿¿Que?????- por un minuto olvido su lastima y lamento volviendose indignacion pues tal afirmacion de Sirius nunca se la espero-¿como pude traicionar a James?, si era mi hermano- le dijo ella en voz queda pasientemente buscando una buena explicación

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos todos, pero nunca se llevaron bien, envidiabas todo lo que hacía James mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts- contestó con odio mientras le dio la espalda

-¿James y tu se hicieron amigos?- preguntó aun mas sorprendida

-Los mejores amigos- respondió - ¿por que actúas como si no supieras? ahí estabas, espiándonos a cada rato junto con el estupido de Snape- pareciese que en cualquier momento le hiva a golpear de tanta amargura con la que contestaba

-¿Snape?- ella dijo sin poderlo creer- Entonces, mi hermano dejó de ser raro y de fugarse con Lupin cada noche y yo.. era amiga de Snape- se explico a si misma

-¿De que estas hablando?- Sirius dijó enojado- si todos nos fugábamos con Lupin todas las lunas llenas, hasta esa rata- lo ultimo lo dijo con verdadera repulsión y rencor.

-¿Y que hacían?- Preguntó aun con curiosidad

-Tu sabes bien lo que hacíamos- Sirius la miro con ojos de pistola- siempre que podías entrometías tus narices- reprocho con amargura

-No lo supe, James nunca me quiso decir-recordó triste

-Ja!,¿entonces como explicó que se transformaba en ciervo a tan temprana edad?-

-¿Que?...¡James era animago!-gritó de golpe

-Todos nosotros lo éramos- dijo como si nada -James un ciervo, Peter una mugrosa rata y yo un can

-¿Y Remus?-

-El no era animago, un chico diferente, tu misma lo dijiste-

-Yo dije que era raro-

-raro, diferente... simplemente no era animago- cortó incomodamente la platica, al pareser Sirius dejó de ser el chico amistoso y se volvió amargo y solitario, o quizas, solo era así con Ashley. Bueno Ashley tardó algunos minutos en reacomodar en su cabeza todo, pero tenia mucha curiocidad, necesitaba saberlo todo, como es que ella termino siento Mortifaga, por que odiaba a James, por que Sirius la odiaba.

-Sirius, ¿por que no intentas escapar, siendo animago?- intentó sacar platica rompiendo el silencio

-Y eso de que me serviría, todos en el mundo creen que soy la mano derecha de Voldemort, tarde que temprano me atraparían los del ministerio, incluso, me negaron el derecho al juicio. No quiero imaginar que ha de pensar de mi mi ahijado...-contestó de mala gana

-¿Quien es tu ahijado?- preguntó curiosa y tratando de ser agradable

-Potter, ¿que acaso estas empezado a desquiciarte o por que no recuerdas nada?- preguntó molesto mientras la vio como otra loca mas

-he perdido la memoria- explicó falsamente para no confundir

-Bueno tu sobrino, Harry Potter, él es mi ahijado-

-Mi Harry- Dijo emocionada al encontrarse en un universo donde Harry y Sirius compartieran una conexión y por primera vez de algo se alegró- pero él no te puede odiar, mira, yo le diré toda la verdad, el la entenderá-

-¿Y crees que te escuchará a ti?, ¿una ayudante de la mano que mató a sus padres?- de nuevo le dirigió la mirada aniquilante

-humm¬¬, es verdad- recordó que no estaba en su pasada vida

-Sirius, yo puedo cambiarlo todo, te lo prometo, solamente tienes que enseñarme a ser animago- suplicó, pues tenía que salir de Azcaban para ir con su diario

-¿Que?, acaso cuando James suplico ayuda , ¿tu se la diste?- vio ahora fijamente a la mujer - NO- sentenció simplemente he irientemente

Ella quedó paralizada con tan horrible actitud de Sirius, pero, no se rindió

-Sirius yo...- Aun no sabía que decir para convercerlo- lo siento, mira, perdón, sé que lo que hice estubo mal, se que traicioné a mi familai, se que tomé el camino incorrecto- muchas cosas le venian a la mente pero no sabia como sacarlas- RECONOZCO MIS ERRORES- gritó- y lo unico que te pido es una oportunidad, puedo corregir, dame la oportunidad de corregirlo- dijo con unos ojos llorosos y desesperados.

-¿Que intentas hacer?- le preguntó este sospechando de ella -No dejaré que escapes para que dañes a Harry, arpia- ofendió y se dio de nuevo vuelta ignorandola

Alshley supo que no era prudente hablar mas, Sirius le odiaba, y eso fue lo que le dolió mas que la ofensa, que Sirius alguna vez la odiase, así como ella alguna vez lo odio mientras él la amaba... moraleja, las cosas siempre se votan hacia uno mismo , pensó ella mientras se veía solitaria en una prisión entre locos.

Los dementores llegarón a su celda, dandose un festin con Ashley, absorbiendo todos sus mas bellos recuerdos recien adquiridos de cuando volvió a ver a James. La chica se arqueaba mientras hacía quejas de dolor y todos sus peóres recuerdos llegaron a su mente dejandola en un estado de depresión vegetal.

-Volvió a ser la misma de siempre- Decía Bella cuando la veía mirando al vacio sin hacer movimiento alguno. Ashley miró su deprimente ración de algo que le llamaban ¿comida? y la despeció bilmente al igual que casi todos los pesos ahí lo hacían, vió un pedazo de piedra tirado por ahí y lo recogió y lo miró fijamente y le bino algo a la cabeza....

_**---- Flash Back ----**_

La chica estaba en su clase de transformaciones, con un cabello rubio suelto enrollandolo en su dedo mientras masticaba chicle, no dejaba de escribir "Sirius y Ashley" o "Ashley y Sirius" y montones de corazones pornto la maestra le reganó..

-Ashley Intenta hacer el hechizo- le pidió

-Profesosa McGonagall... yo..- intentó inventar algun buen pretexto para no hacer ese hechizo

-Espero que haya puesto atencion, o de lo contrario su nota se reduciría a una bola redonda

Buscó con la mirada algún apoyo de su amiga Joanne ella le dijo en murmuro - _Cantanetto Labionus_- y hizo algo así como un suave flik y una espiral hacía arriba. Ashley secó su garganta y lo hizo tal cual le había entendido a su amiga... tansformando sus libros en rocas con figuras de corazón

-MUY MAL SEÑORITA- regañó la profesora, pero a ella quedó viendo aquellas rocas con forma de corazón, miró al cielo y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino aparte

_Llevame a tu mundo, enseñame el lugar donde los sueños crean tu voz, Toma mi mano y viajemos por el mundo lejos, aprenderemos a reir, aprenderemos a correr, aprenderemos a escuchar y aprendere por que dios te dio ese corazón tan libre..._

_**---- Flash Back ----**_

Con otra piedra sculpió una pequeña moto estilo de los 50s, estaba algo mal lograda, pero a simple vista daba la imprecion de serlo. Llegó a la celda de Sirius, sabía que a esas horas sacaban a los varones de sus celdas para ponerlos a caminar, con otra piedra de punta afilada comenzó a escribir

_Llevame a tu mundo, enseñame el lugar donde los sueños crean tu voz _dibujó estilo dibujos 70ros (vease Yellow Submarine) la moto grande sobre un camino de arcoiris y nuves con un perro con alas,_ Toma mi mano y viajemos por el mundo lejos, aprenderemos a reir _dibujó una sonrriza con alas,_ aprenderemos a correr _Dibijó un perro libre saltando de montaña a montaña_, aprenderemos a escuchar _Dibujó miles de gaitas, arpas , guitarras y de mas instrumentos con notas musicales en entraban por orejas pon botas_ y aprendere por que dios te dio ese corazón tan libre _Esto lo dibujó sobre el piso tan grande como pudo, un corazón gigante con miles de lugares, estatuas, y cosas de howgarts que ella recordaba que a él le gustaban...

-¿Que es eso?- El se dijo cuando entro a la habitación llena de dibujos y con tal cosa escrita - Es mi canción favorita- miles de recuerdos hermosos llegaron a su mente, pero desgraciadamente fue demaciado tentador para los dementores que estaban cerca y pues el resto lo imaginaran.

-¿Por que hiciste eso? le preguntó tiempo despues cuando se recuperó

- Pensé que sería lindo detalle- dijo ella- si voy a morir aqui me gustaría aunque sea hacerte a ti un rato agradalge

-Pero ¿como supiste que esa era mi cancion favoria?- preguntó integrado

-No te lo puedo decir- ella respondió con voz baja - Ayudame, y te diré mucho mucho mas-

-Valla así que era para eso- el se volvió a un todo malhumoraod y sospechoso - Pero si eres una manipuladora, mover la emociones de alguien que bajo caes-

-No, no no- ella le dijo- Te voy hacer esta promesa, tu enseñame a hacerme animago y yo ...mmm- pensó mucho tiempo- no se que puedo hacer por ti, peor lo que pidas te lo daré-

Sirius pensó un momento -No hay nada que me puedas dar, nada que me interese-le dijo con voz amarga - A menos claro que me ayudes a matar a encontrar y matar a Peter...

-HECHO- ella le dijo casi enseguida - te ayudaré a todo lo que quieras, incluso a atestiguar a tu favor para que te saque de aquí, les diré que yo fui quien mató a esos muggles y a Peter...

-Olvídalo, es una técnica difícil, tu tienes problemas hasta para hacer levitar una pluma-Dijo pensativo y negansose

-Intentalo- ella insistió- veras que si puedo

-Bueno intentaré, nada mas, pero te adbierto que será dificil- le dijo con su voz amarga, ella estaba muy feliz y le puso entre sus manos la pequeña moto tallada que le había hecho

Despues de Meses en Azkaban, Sirius intruyó a la mujer , mas que otra cosa por matar el tiempo y darle algún sentido a su horrorosa vida en Azkaban.

Ashley estaba alarmantemente desgastada, tanto de alma como de cuerpo. Pero aún así la idea de que pueda cambiarlo todo la animaba a no perder la cordura. Un día los dementores la arrastraron a un cuarto familiar, el muro, el cristal, lo había visto antes, pero desde otro lado, era el cuarto de visistas.

-¿Snape?- preguntó al ver al hombre que estaba visitandola -¿Que rayos haces tu aquí?-

-¿Como que que hago aquí? ¡VISITANDOTE ASHLEY!- dijo comi si fuera logíca (y lo era no?)

-Pero ¿tu?- miro sospechosamente- ¿No deverías estar en Hogwarts?

-Bueno ya sabes que cada vez que puedo al final de curso vengo a visitarte, que, ¿estas perdiendo la memoria?-La miró de cerca

-Ejem- tocio algo nerviosa - algo supongo- respondió mirando ambos lados pestañeando mucho

-Y ¿como va todo?- este preguntó tratando de entablar una amigable conversación

Ashley se sentía algo incomoda, no tanto por el hecho de responderle esa pregunta a Snape, sino por que nunca le había visto o hablado en ningun plan de camaradería-Ejem- trsió falsamente de nuevo- Bueno sigo viva- dijo ella desesperanzadoramente -Y tu ¿como estas?l Le preguntó, minimo para simular su actual vida

-Bueno, esos mugrosos mocosos, estoy hasta el tope de algunos Slytherins-Regresó a su amarga y fría voz

-Almenos tienes suerte de que tu pesadilla acabe al final de cuerso- miró a Snape como envidiando su situación

Hubo un rato de silencio, este no le parecio incomodo, poco o nada le importaba Snape, pero luego pensó.

-Severus, ¿podrías hacerme un gran, enorme favor?- Le pidió mirandolo fijamente-Es algo muy importante- complementó

-¿Que?- contestó este algo inseguro

-En la vieja mansión de mis padres, se encuentran unas cajas avandonadas en mi antigua habitación, esta muy facil de reconocerla (la unica rosita con ponnys)en una de las cajas hay un diario- pausó- Podrias traermelo- pidió

-Supongo que podría- Dijo este- pero tendras que esperar, por que tengo tiempo muy reducido- este repuso

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras- dijo y continuó para si misma -Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo a fin de cuentas-

.Bueno trataré de traerlo lo antes posible-

-Gracias Snape- dijo esta algo seria

-¿Desde cuando me dices Snape?- preguntó extrañado

-Perdón Severus, es encierro supongo- se escusó con la misma actitud apagada

-Me tango que ir, pero espero que estes bien- Dijo como si estubiera muy incomodo con esa actitud de Ashley

-Nos vemos luego-Esta tambien se despidió

Sirius le había enseñado casi completamente la tecnica, ella descubrió que su animal era el Hurón Blanco, cosa que le agradó bastante. Solo que fallaba en algunos detalles como las manos, la trasformacion completa incluso a recuperar completamente su aspecto humano. Por otro lado Sirius tanía casi una colección de pequeñas motos miniaturas talladas de piedra que Ashley le hacía en agradecimiento, al parecer podría ser la peor de todas las hechiceras pero con actitudes innatas para escilpir.

No tardó Snape los meses incontables que creía Ashley que tardaría en llebarle su diario, así que partucularmente ese día, tenía muchisima alegría que no sisminuyó muchos despues del trago que se dieron de este los Dementores...

-Por que tan feliz Potter- Preguntó amargamente Sirius cuando ella acució a su ultima clase particular animago

-Bueno, Black, ha llegado por fin el día- Dijo esta con su diario en las manos-

.................... Continuará ..............................................


	5. entre muros de piedra2

La idea original es propiedad de la película the butterfly effect y los personajes propiedad de la Warner, JKR. excepto por uno

e f E c t O o m A r I p O o s A 

-)I(-

-Por que tan feliz Potter?- Preguntó amargamente Sirius cuando ella acudió a su ultima clase particular animago

-Bueno, Black, ha llegado por fin el día- Dijo esta con su diario en las manos

-El día, ¿de que?-cruzó los brazos y levantó la ceja, esperando escuchar algo que explique tan buen humor de Ashley

-Snape, me trajo mi diario-explicó con una sonrisa

-¿Y?-esperó alguna respuesta mas justificada

-Bien este diario-pausó con inseguridad y se borró la mueca de su rostro sucio, se sentó a lado de Sirius-No me sorprendería que me taches de demente por lo que te voy a decir, pero , no es mas que el vivo relato de la realidad, o quizas mi realidad

-Ja ja ja- Sirius rió arrogantemente- ¿ahora con que cuento me sladrás?

Ashely borro ese buen humor , volviendo a un tono amargado -Que me dirías si te dijese la manera de borrar todo, una manera de cambiarlo, de que ahora mismo estés con James, que puedieses estar ahora mismo en tu moto, con Harry, con tu vida propia, con una esposa e hijos...

-Dios, no me digas que piensas conseguir un giratiempo- roló los ojos burlón Sirius al imaginarse a Ashley entrar en el ministerio y robar un giratienpo

-Tengo algo mucho mas efectivo-.....

El rayo inconfudible de sol que apenas se asomaba por un solitario agujero de la pared iluminando los barrotes dió al paso del tiempo y del relato de Ashley un recorrido hasta llegar a la pared de puedra grisasea serca de la silueta encorbada de Sirius

-Tu y yo, marido y mujer, MORTIFAGOS- incredulamente se idignó- Pofavor ¿A que quieres llegar?- Preguntó mientras le miraba con odio a Ashley- Primero te arrepientes por todo lo que hiciste, segundo, bienes y cuentas una sarta de idioteses sin sentido-Sirius a medida que decía una palabra se histerizaba mas con la siguiente

-Velo como tu quieras, pero lo he dicho, no es mas que el vivo relato de la verdad-

-Entonces lamento decirte que estas viviendo otra realidad, un disparate de realidad-

-Sirius, como sabría que te gustaba el perfune de jazmín en el cuello de una mujer, sentarte en tu moto por que te hacía lucir imponente, mirabas al cielo tratando de encontrar la costelación de Sirio, odias el retrato que tu madre se mandó hacer...-Ashley fue interrumpida mientras su corazón no paraba de latir rapidamente por toda la nolstalgia que estaba sintiendo

-Basta!-Sirius la calló con un grito de histeria- Deja de jugar con mis recuerdos y con mi persona , James pudo habertelo dicho-Paró la histeria en seco mientras la respiración de Sirius era la unico que se escuchaba y sus ojos expresaban una extraña emocion de malancoía, ira, odio y triteza, a la vez de confucíon, pero pestaneó y entro en sí- Pero, por que gastar en tí tiempo, estas demente- Sirius dió media vuenta para irse cuando....

-Tienes un par de lunares debajo del ombligo, al hacer el amor te gusta acariciar la nuca de tupareja, no te gustan besos de lengua en publico, la parte mas sensible es por debajo de la nuca, con tus propias palabras "te vuelve loco los cariñotos en esa parte"- terminó de decir con los ojos cristalizados - Dime,¿ ACASO JAMES ME PUDO HABER DICHO ESO?- preguntó cuando una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla

Sirius paró en seco y se volvió hacia ella con los ojos igual de cristalizados- No se si estés usando la oclumencia para entrar a mi mente, alguien te haya contado eso, o me hayas pillado mientras metías tus narices en mi intimidad,pero DEJAME EN PAZ! NADA DE LO QUE HAGAS HARÁ QUE BORRE LO QUE HICISTE , nada, ni tu "diario magico", y si es verdad que puedes cambiar las cosas, pues, regresa todo y adbierte a todos sobre la profecía, sobre la traicion de Peter, INTENTA ARREGLAR LO QUE HECHASTE A PERDER... y de pasó puedes evitar lo que le hiciste a tu unica amiga. Lily.

-Que, mi unica amiga?- preguntó confundida- Lily ¿era mi amiga?

-Todas esas niñas molestandote, Lily era la unica que se preocupó por ti LA UNICA, y tu como le pagaste?, DANDOLE LA ESPALDA SOLO POR QUE SE CASÓ CON JAMES-

-Lily, ¿mi amiga?-se repitió para si misma, tn rapido como pudo abrió al azar una pagina de su diario y leyó...

_...De nuevo Johane y su grupito arogante de amigas me acorralarón en la sala común, pero antes de que se burlarán de mi y lanzaran mi tunica al basurero como la ultima vez, Lily llegó a ayudarme y defenderme, es mi unica amig, sin ella, no se que sería de mi..._

-Pero ¿como?!, si Lily es una sangre sucia!-seguía diciendo para si misma

-Me soprende, "sangre sucia", JA!, la raza no impidió que sea mucho mas avanzada que tu, mas inteligente Y MUCHO MAS LEAL, sangre sucia -negó con la cabeza- la unica sangre sucia dispuesta a ser tu amiga-

-Dios que hice-seguía diciendo para si misma mientras llevó sus manos a su frente-

-¡Bella!-llegó a su selda junto a la mujer de pelo negro enmarañado-Necesito un conjuro cellador, uno que solo pueda abrirse por cirta persona en determinado tiempo

-He?.. me hablas de conjuros, hace mucho que no los hago, veamos- pensaba-creo que me sé uno, dices el nombre de la persona que quieres que lo lea, la edad a la que quieres que lo sea y terminas con _ anni , reveldad, _un conjuro que el señor me enseñó... para que lo quieres Potter?

Ashley no respondió, se sentó a leer su diario, el recuerdo que la había hecho terminar en Azcaban...

_Mi hermano es de sobremanera el sujeto mas envidioso de todos, recuerdo que cuando entre a mi habitación estaba él ahí, enojado por algo que ni siquiera yo recuerdo, es un rencoroso, quería que se salga de mi habitación, pero no se quiso salir, así que agarré lo primero vi, fue una aguja larga, y le amenacé con eso, pero no se quiso salir..._

_**contunuara...**_

Me tardé lo sé!, pero es que varias cosas pasaron, mi teclado se mojó y se descompuso, mi internet falló ufff un montón de cosas!


	6. la carta

La idea original es propiedad de la película the butterfly effect y los personajes propiedad de la Warner, JKR. excepto por uno

e f E c t O o m A r I p O o s A 

-)I(-

_Mi hermano es de sobremanera el sujeto mas envidioso de todos, recuerdo que cuando entre a mi habitación estaba él ahí, enojado por algo que ni siquiera yo recuerdo, es un rencoroso, quería que se salga de mi habitación, pero no se quiso salir, así que agarré lo primero vi, fue una aguja larga, y le amenacé con eso, pero no se quiso salir..._

_-_James- gritó ella al regresar y verse de nuevo de 10 años frente su hermano con una aguja en su mano- James... necesito una pluma y hola, ayudame a buscarla por favor- pidió apurada

-¿Que te pasa- el chico confundido cuestionó

-Mira ambos sabemos que esta tonta pelea no nos llevará a nada, por favor, no tengo tiempo, necesito un papel y tinta- la chica se volteó a buscar una tinta, y James aprovecho para quitarle la aguja larga que tenía en su mano, pero ambos tropezaron y cayeron sobre la cama haciendo que con el movimiento descuidado accidentalmente la aguja cortara el brazo de la chica y le hiciera una herida profunda y larga

-Haaa...-gritó ella de dolor -esto ya había pasado- dijo para si misma

-Haa! tu brazo- James se había espantado con su herida y con lo que accidentalmente había provocado

La jaqueca de nuevo comenzó a atacar a la niña -No... no- ella pensó...

-¡Ashley- gritó Johane - ¿que te pasa- le dijo mientras se convulsionaba y le sangraba la nariz

-¿Johane- Ashley despertó-;¡Johane- se alegró-; Dios, nunca te había extrañado tanto- la abrazó

-Ashely, comenzaste a leer y de pronto te convulsionaste y tenías sangre en tu nariz, ¿que tipo de hechizo es este- preguntó asustada

-¡Funcionó-; dijo ella - Regresé al pasado, lo juro, regresé al pasado-

-Y yo sigo sin mi perfume- dijo incrédula

-Dime, ¿Sirius black esta libre, ¿Mi hermano y Lily estan vivos,¿Harry está en Griffindor-

-No, no y no, todo esta igual desde ayer, Sirius, Lily y James están muertos y Harry en Slytherin-

-Todo fue por un accidente- dijo viéndose la herida- James se hizo inseguro, mis padres y yo lo creíamos un chico raro por un accidente- pensó

-¿Bueno y no cambiaste nada- Johane le dijo -regresaste al pasado y ¿no cambiaste nada?

-De hecho, lo cambie casi todo varias veces- explicó-pero; regresó todo aquí

-¿Tienes alguna prueba antes de que te lleve al hospital y te revisen el coco?

-no- dijo ella- no pude traerme una prueba- pero en eso pensó un momento- un momento si tengo un prueba- despejó el lugar-¿ recuerdas que yo soy la peor bruja de todas?

-Aja- dijo Johane que seguía incrédula

-Mira- se transformó en Hurón-

-Rayos ,¿eres animaga ilegal- dijo mientras tomó de nuevo su cuerpo normal- lo aprendí mientras estuve en otra vida, Sirius me lo enseñó, el también era animago-

-¿Que, ¡estas loca! si fuera animago ya hubiera escapado de Azcaban, ¿no crees-

-Eso mismo le dije,pero en uno de los cambios él tampoco era animago, y en la siguiente era todo un experto, pero el me explicó que no podría estar huyendo del ministerio toda la vida-

-Bueno suponiendo que sea verdad, ¿que piensas hacer, ¿vas a "regresar" a cambiar las cosas-

-Si eso mismo haré, pero necesito regresar a un recuerdo que dure lo bastante como para escribirle una carta muy grande a Sirius, cada recuerdo tiene un tiempo limite y solo tengo una oportunidad-

-¿Por que no vas a la primera laguna mental? dices que esa duró todo un día ,¿no?

-Sip, esa... muy bien deséame suerte por que ahí voy..

-Espera, no quiero que te vuelvas a convulsionar ¿ok? eso me pone nerviosa-

-No te preocupes, si lo hago todo bien, nisiquieras estarás aquí...- Ashley abrió su diario, justamente la primera hoja...

-_Hoy ocurrió algo muy raro, estaba en mi fista de cumpleaños, mis amigas y mis primas estaban con migo , también sus papis. Mi mamy había comprado el pastel rosa y blanco que tanto me había gustado y también adornos de ponnys. Mi hermano estaba muy enojado con migo por que decía que mis padres me consentían mucho por ser la menor y ser la niña, creo que mi hermano no me quiere mucho, por que cuando iba a darle la mordida al pastel me aventó contra él y..._

Pum, la chica tenía toda la cara llena de merengue rosado y el pastel estaba hecho un desastre

-¡James! por que hiciste eso- la señora Potter regañó a James

Ashley estaba muy avergonzada, incluso teniendo mentalidad de una señora de 30 y tantos, sentía las risas humillantes de todo el mundo, pero eso no le hizo olvidar lo que tenía que hacer... pero se dio cuenta, una de vas velas del pastel había quemado su oreja -HAAAAU- gritó

-Espero que estés feliz James, acabas de dañar a tu hermana- volvió a regañar , la madre llevó a su hija al baño mas próximo para curarle la oreja y labarle la cara...

-No mama, no tengo tiempo para eso- la niña dijo determinada- necesito una pluma y una hoja ahora- dijo mientras con una toalla se quitó el merengue

-¿Que pasa Ashely- la madre preguntó confundida por la extraña actitud de la niña

-Si, por favor mamá ¡necesito una pluma- fue hasta la oficina del señor Potter y cogió la pluma de águila favorita de su padre y un pergamino

-¡Ashley- la madre regañó-; Eso no es para jugar, deja ahí las cosas de tu padre-

-Madre, por favor, es, importante- dijo la niña con la actitud madura para su edad y aprovechó para sacar del bolso de su madre su varita mágica -"_Fugatee_"-; alzó la varita y las puertas se cerraron en la cara de la señora Potter y dejando las puertas con seguro, la madre no le dio otra opción que gritar

-ABRE LA PUERTA-

Pero Ashley estaba concentrada en la carta de advertencia para Sirius:

_Sirius Black _

_Esta es una carta de advertencia, que tu mismo haz pedido que se te escriba. Ahora que tienes 17 años, puedes saberlo todo, todo lo que te espera en un futuro y que puedes evitar. Dentro de algunos años, James Potter y Lily Evans se casarán y su hijo será el único mago que podrá derrotar a Voldemort. El mago mas poderoso y horrible de todos. Sirius, no sigas las sugerencias de tu familia, tienes que unirte a la Orden del Fenix, pero tienes que cuidarte de tu amigo Peter, pues el se unirá a Voldemort y te traicionará, matarán a James y a Lily y hará que vallas a Azkaban. No dejes que Ashley Potter se haga cargo de Harry, tu como futuro padrino del niño debes criarlo he inculcarle amor por su madre que es una maravillosa persona..._

Bueno la carta estuvo muy extensa, contó todo lo que sabía , todo lo que podía cambiarse y el porque era tan importante que Harry entrara a Griffindor. duró mucho tiempo ahí encerrada, y lo firmó como anónimo. No quería que Sirius pensara que se tratara de una broma, agarró la varita y trató de recordar el hechizo...-_Improvidem , a Sirius Black 17 anni..._

_-_ahí estas- La madre logró abrir la puerta-Estas en problemas muchachita-Dijo acercándose a la niña, mientras ella intentó de nuevo

_-Improvidem , a Sirius Black 17 anni , reveld..- _La mamá quitó la varita de las manos de la pequeña Ashley

-¿Quien te ha enseñado hacer hechizos- preguntó asustada

-Dame la varita, ¡tu no entiendes! tu destino, el de mi hermano está en mis manos- le dijo enojada

-¿POR QUE HABLAS COMO TU TÍO DAMIÁN- preguntó aun mas espantada y sin pensarlo dos veces agarró la carta que había escrito-¿Tu escribiste eso- preguntó

-Mamá, no estoy loca, lo he visto-dijo ella intentando agarrar el pergamino

-¡No puede ser, hablas de Azkaban, la muerte de tu hermano... -tubo un ligero mareo- tu y tu tío tienen la misma enfermedad... vamos a ir a Sn Mungo...

-Parece que su hija tiene alucinaciones- decía el curador- la enfermedad puede ser genética-

-Pero ¿que podemos hacer-

-Internarla será lo mejor-

La niña estaba desesperada, había una vez mas echado todo a perder, ahora quien sabe que vendría para el futuro...

-La jaqueca- comenzó a sentirla - no, tengo que sellarla... tengo que sellar la carta- TENGO QUE CELLAR LA CARTA- gritó y despertó convulsionándose con sangre en la nariz y unos doctores llegaron a su "cuarto" (una celda fría y casi vasia), ella estaba ahí, con una bata y el pelo enmarañado...

-Rápido, la poción tranquilizante-le pusieron un embudo y se la hicieron tomar


	7. final1

La idea original es propiedad de la película the butterfly effect y los personajes propiedad de la Warner, JKR. excepto por uno

e f E c t O o m A r I p O o s A 

-)I(-

La jaqueca- comenzó a sentirla - no, tengo que sellarla... tengo que sellar la carta!- TENGO QUE CELLAR LA CARTA!- gritó y despertó convulsionándose con sangre en la nariz y unos doctores llegaron a su cuarto, ella estaba ahí, con una bata y el pelo enmarañado...

Rápido, la poción tranquilizante-le pusieron un embudo y se la hicieron tomar

Sabe horrible- dijo ella

Tuviste un ataque, pero te sientes mejor?-

No... claro que no...-dijo ella al verse en un futuro tan horrendo -¿he estado aquí toda mi vida, ¿que está pasando ahí afuera?-

algo terrible-lamentó- Pero mejor será que no te enteres de nada- Dijo con tristeza el Doctor

Doctor, tengo derecho a saber, que me crean una loca no quiere decir que no comprenderé la magnitud de las cosas-

mira, ve a pasear para que te tranquilices- el Doctor la trató cual enferma mental

idiota- ella le dijo en voz baja-

Llegó al corredor donde había muchos locos, cada quien por su lado, ella se sentía literalmente fuera de lugar, se quiso explicar que había sido de todo en su vida, de Sirius, la carta, la profecía, todo... luego lo comprendió todo había cambiado. nunca fue a Hogwarts, nunca conoció a Sirius y lo peor nunca escribió en un diario para regresar el tiempo, estaba atrapada en esa vida - Mierda!- dijo ella mientras golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la mesa

Alfin te diste cuenta- Un viejito se le acercó

No lo conozco- dijo ella cortante

No pero yo si te conozco, de hecho de no haber sido por mi, tu no hubieras nacido-El viejito le dijo con algo de amargura - Yo también terminé atrapado en Sn. Mungo-

¿Como que atrapado?-dijo ella

Si, tratas de regresar a tus recuerdos para arreglar tus errores y terminas empeorando el mundo- dijo ahora con una mueca- gracias, ahora haz hecho que Harry Potter se una al señor tenebroso-

Que yo...-

Si- interrumpió - Nunca saliste de aquí, pero tuviste suficiente para alterarlo todo-

¿Quien es usted?- preguntó ella

Tu tío , Damian -se presentó - Seguro oíste hablar de mi-

Si mas de una vez-dijo ella pensativa- ¿Como le dijo a Sirius que estaba aquí?-

¿Sirius?- dijo confundido- Yo no creo haber hablado con él- pensó - pero quizás en otra vida lo hice precisamente para evitar esto-

Si, y yo no lo escuche- ella dijo con arrepentimiento- Dijo, que gracias a usted nací, ¿por que?

Tu madre de desvivía por un segundo hijo,había pedido dos antes de que nacieras, pero desafortunadamente no podía tener mas que a James, el día de tu nacimiento, tu madre estaba muy grave y yo regrese a mi recuerdo, para mandarle un doctor y ahora estas aquí, pero fue un error eso...

¿Por que lo dice?-

Mira tu mano- le pidió- que vez ahí

mi palma-dijo ella confundida

No cualquier palma, no tienes línea de la vida, ¿coincidencia?- Damián le enseñó su mano y tampoco tenía línea de la vida

¿Y que tan malo es eso?- preguntó ella con un poco de miedo

Somos almas que nuca debimos haber nacido- sentenció

Tiene que haber algo que me haga regresar, puedo cambiar las cosas- Dijo ella desesperada

Y sigues sin aprender- roló los ojos -no importa cuantas veces regreses, cada vez que lo hagas todo se convertirá en caos-

¡Tiene que haber una manera!- insistió

Aunque lo hagas, es tarde ya , no puedes escapar de Sn Mungo , de hecho, estas mucho mas seguro aqui que ahí afuera,y si te llegan a atrapar los mortifagos-

Ya nada puede salir peor a como están las cosas, solo me queda intentarlo-

¿Y como piensas salir?- preguntó pero ella no respondió, se convirtió en Hurón y y se fue escurridizamente, escapando por donde podía

Suerte- le dijo mientras se salió por la ventana

La chica no tenía muy claro lo que haría, pues nunca tubo el diario y por consiguiente ninguna manera de cambiar o regresar el tiempo, pero seguro habría algo que pudiese hacer. Así que se dirigió a la tan visitada y vieja mansión Potter. En su camino pudo apreciar como todo el mundo era desastroso, lo habían tomados los encapuchados y al parecer, había muchos lamentos , muertes y tensión en las calles, pero como pudo, llegó hasta su hogar.

Cuando entró, se encontró con una muy desgastada y arraigada casa. Mucho mas deprimente que las pasadas visitas. Pero esa casa no estaba abandona, no, se encontraba otro hombre, un hombre pálido y solitario dentro de ella.

Quien es usted y que hace aquí?- preguntó Ashley

Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo- dijo este con tranquilidad

Esta es la vieja casa de mis padres- explicó ella- Los Potter

Así que usted es la hermana de James- dijo este- pensé que estaba en el manicomnio

Eso no le importa señor y prefiriría que le llamase "hospital psiquiatrico", ¿quien es usted y que hace aquí?-

Disculpe, soy Remus Lupin- se presentó con cordialidad- el ultimo sobreviviente de la Orden del Fenix

¿Remus?- Dijo ella recordando al pequeño muchacho de 16 años de Griffindor- haz cambiado tanto

Disculpa,¿ nos conocíamos?-

No, solo que, recuerdo haberte visto en una foto- mintió ahorrándose aquella confusa explicación- si usted fuera tan amable, me he pasado toda mi vida encerrada en el hospital, ¿podría ponerme al tanto de lo que ha pasado?

Que ironía-rió con desaliento- justamente la causante de tanto mal es quien necesita explicación...- inhaló y exhaló profundamente- Cuando eras pequeña , escribiste una carta, no sé si lo recuerdas.

Al principió dedujieron la causa mas logica y mas obvia fue que estabas loca- Tomó un trago de wisky -Derrepente, un comportamiendo revelde, indiferente a la autoridad de los padres, vocabulario y personalidad adultas... con una extraña y soprendente manera de escribir para una niña que en su vida había agarrado antes una pluma...hablando de lugares como Azcaban y nombres nunca antes conocidos... te internaron y no contaron nada de esto a James, ni lo mencionaron. Pero los años pasaron las investigaciones siguieron hasta que tus padres se dieron cuenta, los nombres, los lugares y todo, existia, realmente no eran producto de la locura, pero insistías, hablabas de muchas vidas, que nunca habías vivido, de lugares como AzKaban, Hogwarts que en tu vida habías pisado y lo mas sorprendente del hijo de una pareja...

Que, que paso con Harry-

Uno de los Mortigafos trataba de sacar archivos y papeleo del Hospital Psiquiatrico en el que estas, y se encontró con cierta carta en que le mencionaba a Voldemort y lo que pasaría, como era obvio, Voldemort utilizó esta informacion totalmente a su favor y le funcionó, muy bien, nunca atacó a Harry, sin embargo si mató a James y Lily, y crió al pequeño como suyo, enseñandole todo lo que sabía, y claro, deshizo de todo aquel que le presentara problemas ,Sirius, Dumblerode, Snape... todos

-¿De que hablas?-

Mató a toda la Orden del Fenix, exepto a mi , que logre milagrosamente huír, y ahora me escondo aquí, en la vieja manción Potter. Sin Magos buenos el mundo se volvió un caos, sin orden, sin leyes, sin igualdad... sin nada.

Pero esto puede cambiar- Dijo ella

¿Que? -

Que acaso nunca se preguntaron, ¿como es que una niña de 7 años sabia todo eso, yo no soy una maga ordinaria-

¿Que?-

Hay una salida, se puede evitar todo esto-

¿De que hablas?... deverias regresar a Sn Mungo-

No!... Lupin, yo provoque todo esto, y no fue por que estaba loca , fue por que sabía lo que hiba a pasar, pero, en algun momento las cosas no salieron de control... sin embargo todo esto se puede evitar... solo que necesito... una foto quizas...-Pensó

QUE, creo que estas muy, muy mal... que seas clarividente no te quita la locura, por eso nunca saliste del Hospital-

Lupin...- le agarró por los hombros - que me dirías si te dijese que Peter, James, Sirius y tu salían cada luna llena sin que nadie lo notase, escapaban del castillo, eran animagos, Sirius un perro, James un ciervo, Peter una rata, todos menos tu, tu eras diferente...

como.. como...Como supieste?... eso..-

Eres experto en DCAO fuiste prefecto, un chico timido muy leal-

Pero como...-

Por que estube ahí... alguna vez por increible que parezca, estube ahí, estudiando con ustedes-

Pero si tu nunca saliste del...

No fue en esta vida, tengo ese poder que nadie tiene, puedo cambiarlo, se demaciado-

Y para que es la Foto?-

Tengo una teoría, son mis recuerdos, necesito, el recuerdo exacto del momento, para regresar a él-

Los potter, creeo que tienen un albun de fotos de hace muchos años-

-Este es el parto de James- Abrieron el albun de fotos- hay muchas fotos

No sé que recuerdo será el mejor para regresar-

El que sea como para que te asegures que tu padre no tenga tinta y papel el día de tu culpleamos numero 7-

mira esta foto...- mostró una de Los señores Potter abrasandose-

Creeo que es el día de tu parto- Lupin dijo, pero algo desrozó la pared

Unos encapuchados, lanzarón un maleficio a Lupin y este cayó al suelo y luego miraron a la chica de pelo enmarañado y bata, como pudo ella sacó la foto en movimiento de sus padres y se convirtió en huron, con su hocico sostubo la foto y corrió...

( De regreso al principio)

La chica llegó al ministerio de magia, todos la seguian , trató de ocultarse, todo estaba hecho un desorden, se convirtió en chica, se escondio detras de las estatuas y escribió lo mencionado en un principió, los encapuchados la buscaban, pero ella aprobechó y comenzó a ver la foto

Yo recuerdo el momento- pensó- el día que mi tio llamó al doctor para que yo naciera...

Todo comenzó a vibrar, como en tercera dimención el tiempo se regresó a cuando ...

Ha ya biene!-

Deja eso!-

_**-Eres un alma que no deviste nacer-**_

Ashley decidió, era un bebé pero tenia toda una conciencia adulta

_**-No tienes vida de la linea-**_

Sabía que no debía de haber nacido ,así que,

_-Todo momento en vida fué especial-_

no se sostubo mas,

_-Cada capricho que me cumplieron mis padres-_

y trató de salir,

_-Cada insulto que le decía a James sin darme cuenta que tan importante él fue para mi-_

del vientre, apesar de que todos rogaban que no lo hiciera...

_-Cada desprecio ciego que le hice a Lily sin conocerla, cada instante que pasé junto a Sirius, Como críe a Harry con todo el cariño que puede darle... cada palabra, cada sentimiento, cada lagrima, cada sonrisa, cada golpe, cada persepción, cada persona que alguna vez me vió o se dirigio a mi, cada platica, cada secreto, cada creación, cada vición, cada dibujo,nota,oración ,palabra, poema cada escrito, cada idea... cada paso y cada ayuda, cada desprecio e insulto, y cada lamento que hice por desaparecer todo...lo hice por el bien todo-_

demaciado tarde... el bebé nació prematuro y mal desarollado... MURIO

**Descanse en Paz la pequeña Ashley Potter**

_**-La señora Potter perdió 3 bebés despues de tener a James-**_

Fin


End file.
